Raxtus, Kendra, and Pizza
by Science Meets Fiction
Summary: It is a very strange combination of RaxtusxKendra after the battle of the 4 book, some spoilers like the chater Raxtus. They go to see a drive-in movie and get some pizza. Yeah... Strange, but it came from a strange and random conversation. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fablehaven… *pout***

"Hey, Raxtus!" Kendra said happily as she gave her favorite dragon a hug. It had been 2 weeks since she saw him and found out her parents were missing.

"How have you been?" He said richly, while slithering out of her warm grasp. He coiled up and Kendra lay against his neck. They were in a small protected grove of the preserve, the place where Raxtus found her thinking.

"Good… I guess…" Kendra's eyes watered at the memories she had been fighting so hard to repress. "I… I-I don't really want to talk about it…" She looked down at the extremely green grass.

"How come each time I see you, you're crying?!" Raxtus used his nose to lift up and a grin tugged at his mouth. "It's a nice day, and the night's going to be the clearest in years." His smile grew even bigger and Kendra hugged his neck. "Kendra, will you come with me to see a nice movie and go to a pizza place after? I've heard pizza is absolutely delicious from your brother."

"Leave it to Seth to tell the bald mammoth about pizza." Raxtus frowned, and then he put on an irresistible puppy dog face. "Fine, depends on the movie and if Grandma and Grandpa will allow me to leave."

"I pretty sure they let the great Raxtus the Narvog Eater escort you to a movie." Kendra frowned at the mention of Gavin. "Sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"Nah, its ok… Let's go see if Grandma and Grandpa agree." Kendra got up, brushed herself off, and skipped away while Raxtus laughed and followed in suit.

Half way to the house Verl jumped in front of them. "You're not taking Kendra off the preserve without my permission. It's too dangerous." He said nervously. Raxtus just laughed.

"Verl, Grandma and Grandpa will determine that." Kendra said. They continued walking past.

Verl made a lunge for the dragon's tail, but Raxtus swatted him in the bushes without Kendra noticing.

"I wonder if I'm allowed in the house." Raxtus cocked his head.

"You should be able to; you're not part of the reserve." Kendra opened the door and sure enough Raxtus was able to squeeze himself in... Well have of him anyways.

"Kendra… You do realize you let a dragon in the house… And that there are no dragons on this preserve…" Grandpa said nervously.

"Oh, this is Raxtus. He's free to wander anywhere, since he's not part of a preserve. Anyways, he wanted to know if we could go see a movie and get a pizza." Kendra said while getting a glass of water. "You want any?"

"No thank you," Raxtus said politely.

"That has got to be one of the oddest sentences I have ever heard. And, I have been a caretaker for over 40 years…" Grandpa shook his head. "Well if you are the kind of dragon we've heard about I say it's fine." Raxtus and Kendra smiled. "However," their smiles faulted, "You have to ask your Grandmother."

_**That shouldn't be too hard…**_ Kendra thought.

_**I hope to the Fairy Queen that her Grandmother isn't mean… **_Raxtus thought.

"I'll go up, because I don't think you'll be able to get up stairs." Kendra said with a laugh. "Actually you might want to wait outside since half of you already is."

"Good idea," Raxtus backed up into the yard and chatted with the fairies.

"Hey, Grandma. Can I go see a movie and get some pizza with Raxtus?" Kendra said, her Grandma paused while folding laundry.

"Why would a dragon eat pizza?" Ruth said while raising an eyebrow. "Has Seth been talking to him?"

"Yup," Kendra rolled her eyes as Seth walked quickly past, probably after eavesdropping.

"It's getting late, and dark. Plus how are you going to get a dragon into a movie theater?"

"We're probably going to end up at a drive in one," Kendra explained remembering how he told her the first time they met.

"Ok, just be back by midnight. Bring a weapon with you just in case." Ruth handed her a pocket sized crossbow and some money. "Have fun and watch out for monsters, you'd be surprised how many like movies." She winked and Kendra left to go get Raxtus.

They headed down the Shank's Drive-in. "I almost forgot how much fun flying is." Kendra said happily as they touched down in a nearby tree. "Which movie is playing?"

"It's The Attack of Space Monsters 2." Raxtus said while cocking his head to the side to hear the sound.

The movie lasted for 1 and a half hours since it was an old film. It was more entertaining to watch the fairies, goblins, and other creatures that just came in and watched the movies from the back or in cars. One of the fairies actually came over and stared at her reflection in Raxtus' scales until he shooed her away.

They flew to the downtown pizza shop afterwards. They landed in the alleyway. "You're going to need to turn into your avatar if you're going in." Kendra said while crossing her arms.

"What are the people inside going to see?" Raxtus kicked a can away nervously.

"Probably a fairy doll, here you can stay in my bag. It probably cleared out anyways, only the owner will see you." Kendra said she already planned this out during the movie.

"Ok…" Raxtus closed his eyes tightly. A few seconds later he had turned into a foot tall silver fairy boy. Kendra stifled a laugh.

"Here get in the bag…" Kendra looked down at the pouting Raxtus avatar. "It's really not that bad… Just hold still so they really think you're a doll." He huffed but went limp.

Kendra walked into the pizza shop to find it packed. "Great…" They mumbled at the same time. Kendra managed to get her way to the counter. However, when she looked down she found that Raxtus didn't quite make it there. "Shoot!"

Kendra crawled on her hands and knees until she found a huge guy sitting on a very blue Raxtus. "Excuse me you're sitting on…"

The guy raised an eyebrow at her but shifted his weight so that she could rescue Raxtus. She kept Raxtus in her hands until she was able to get the pizzas, get out, and down the alleyway. She set him down and he took a very deep breath after he transformed back. "That pizza better be good or I'm eating Seth." Kendra laughed at Raxtus' expression of fury that wasn't very furious.

They ate the pizza and Raxtus loved the pizza. They got home at 11:50 and everyone loved the story of the Great Raxtus the Narvog Eater getting squashed by a human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, this would have been done sooner, but I took a week long trip to England. It was as sudden as it sounds. Sorry the ending is sloppy, but I had no idea what I was going to put for it other than Seth making fun of Raxtus.** **So here is another Fablehaven story… Trust me the original story that is completely unrelated to this would have been better… If I could remember it!!! Please, read and review. For the sake of my hot chocolate after taste stuck in my mouth. There you go! Some more randomness. R&R**


End file.
